An interview with our favourite HP characters
by raindrops
Summary: "so draco, there has been much debate over who really is your girlfriend. can you clarify things for us?" >>"omigods! u laid me u bastard!" f i n d o u t m o r e . . . . .


Disclaimer: JK can take Harry Potter and his cronies. Actually, she can even take the nowhere-to-be-seen plot too. If she wants it. Highly doubtful.

**Don't-say-I-didn't-tell-you note: **I just about offend every 'ship there is on fanfic. Almost. So take note, highly obsessed shippers of D/Hermione, H/Hermione, R/Hermione, R/Harry, Ron-obsessed, or whatever. This was just for a laugh. You can call me sick if you really have to. I don't mind.

Oh yeah and Reice makes her grand entrance. Reice was originally Monkey, but then I had to kick Monkey off the script because Reice was getting all pissed and jealous and etc etc. Ahh. The strains of scriptwriting. By the way if you didn't know Reice is my 5 cm tall friend, the one who made me write **Bad things come in threes** which explains the stupidity of the story. Well, I'm going to take some credit because it seems that stupid story attracted 10 reviews in one night, which is quite a record for me which is quite sad, pfft 10 reviews. Anyway, whoever reviewed that story and just might be reading this one THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!  
ahem I am quite getting off the point and rambling [which I seem to be quite good at when I'm typing but not when I'm debating, how convenient] 

Off to the story! See ya guys after the show!

**An Interview With Our Favourite Harry Potter Characters.**

Writer: Here with us today we have Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Professor Dumbledore himself.

*Reice tugs on writer's jacket*

Writer: Oh, Yeah, and of course, Reice.

*everyone smiles and says hello*

Writer: It is seriously an honour to have you all here today. Thank you all for taking time out of your busy lives to join me here.

Harry: It was no big deal.

Writer: So how _is _Hogwarts going at the moment?

Harry: It's going great. Nothing bad's been happening, so yeah. It's all good.

Writer: So I assume there isn't any pressure on any of you to be doing anything extraordinary?

Harry: There's the occasional publicity stunt to keep everyone happy, but besides that, no, nothing real.

Ron: Harry, can you shut up for once and let someone else talk? (A/N Go Ron!)

Harry: Geez....getting all touchy because I said you weren't good in bed? (A/N Don't ask I hate Harry)

Ron: That's not true!

Hermione: He's right! He is good in bed!

*everyone looks stunned, especially Dumbledore*

Writer: L.....Le....Let me get this straight....Harry's been in bed with Ron....and Hermione has been in bed with Ron too. Harry says he isn't good in bed, while Hermione says he is...Ron can you explain?

Ron: Maybe I'm better with girls.

*now everyone looks even more shocked, especially Ginny*

Ginny: I can't believe you're my brother.

Hermione: You're bi?

Ron: And proud of it.

*Hermione stands up and stomps out of the room*

Writer: Errrrmmmmm......

*writer mumbles something to Reice. Reice nods*

Ron: Wait! Herm wait!

*Runs out following Hermione*

Harry: Ron! Wait! Ron!

*Harry runs out after Ron*

*Ginny looks absolutely gobsmacked, while Draco smirks*

Writer: Ummmm.....moving on. This is .....quite...ermm...strange. Ginny, you must have something to say. What are your opinions on this?

Ginny: Wrong. Just, absolutely plainly wrong. 

Draco: This is absolutely brilliant, I swear.

*Hermione bursts back into the room*

Hermione: They're gone right?

*everyone nods*

Hermione: Good. I'll stay here.

Writer: Draco, there has been much debate on who _really _is your girlfriend. This argument generally consists of Pansy, Ginny, or Hermione. Can you clarify things a bit for us?

Draco: What the hell is there to clarify?

*puts arm around Ginny*

Draco: It's Ginny. (A/N GINNY & DRACO FOR LIFE!~!~! DIE HERMIONE~!~!)

Hermione: Omigods. You laid me you bastard.

Draco: I was drunk!

Ginny: But you remember it, you admit it, my god. You dickhead!

Draco: It was once, Gin!

Hermione: yeah, excluding the fact it went on for 3 hours!

Ginny: Shit. Is that even physically possible?

Writer: What the hell?

Draco: Gin c'mon you know I'm sorry. I was like, really drunk, this was like in grade 2. You were all in the chamber....

Ginny: Ok ok. Just shut up. Don't you fucking do it again.

*Hermione runs out the room a second time*

*writer mumbles something to Reice. Reice shrugs*

Writer: Professor Dumbledore. Surely you have something to say about today's happenings?

Dumbledore: My dear boy. My dear Harry. After all I've done for him. Given him an arch enemy. 2 best friends. One dislikable teacher. An over- forgiving headmaster. My dear boy.

Writer: There you have it. Errmmm...just a little snippet of real life at Hogwarts. Straight from the inside.

*as writer says this Ron comes bursting in, shortly followed by Harry*

Ron: Hermione?

Harry: Ron! (A/N clingy retard. hehehe DIE HARRY DIE DIE DIE!)

Ginny: She's not in here.

Writer: Anyway, to finish this off, we have....wait...let me confirm.

*writer mumbles something to Reice, Reice nods*

Writer: Yep, now Reice will do a dance for us.

*Reice dances while Ron runs off to find Hermione, with Harry chasing after him*

_**fin~**_

What did y'all think? Good? Bad? Ugh I give up. Just gimme a review! I need reviews! If you plan for me to live drop me a review! Otherwise I'll die and you'll all be accused for my murder. Gawd getting off track again. ~*~*Main point of this message*~*~

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


End file.
